Souviens toi du 27 février
by 1R.Even
Summary: "Ainsi , reprit Voldemort, Dumbledore aurait, peu avant sa mort, fait dénaturer les souvenirs de deux mangemorts et d'une sang-de-bourbe dans le plus grand secret... Voilà qui est fort intéressant." Dumbledore a fait de drôles de choses avant sa mort. Trois personnes le savaient, elles l'ont toutes oubliés. Mais que s'est-il passé le 27 février ?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Début juillet_

Un "plop" retentit dans le salon du manoir.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent simultanément pour observer celle qui avait osé interrompre le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans son monologue sur l'absolue nécessité de tuer Harry Potter.

La femme devait avoir une vingtaine d'années. Elle portait un uniforme violet criard, jurant atrocement avec ses cheveux teints en vert. Sur l'uniforme, un badge indiquait "Bilbe Quot, service des transmissions" en dessous de trois "M" entrelacés, dénotant son appartenance à la Mental-Magic-Manipulation Compagnie.

Jetant un regard à la tablée, elle fronça les sourcils en voyant le nombre de baguette pointée sur sa poitrine puis frémit en croisant le regard rougeoyant du Maitre des Mangemorts.

Finalement, repérant une paire d'yeux gris parmi les mangemorts présents, l'employée entreprit de contourner la tablée.

Le Maître des mangemorts, étrangement silencieux, ne tenta rien pour l'arrêter, se contentant de la suivre des yeux et de se pencher en avant, comme avide du spectacle qui risquait, selon toute évidence, de le surprendre.

La femme s'arrêta devant le plus jeune homme de l'assemblée. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, surpris, puis frissonna, appréhendant la suite des événements.

« -Drago Malefoy, né le 5 juin 1980 ?

-Oui, parvint à articuler. », ledit Drago.

« -Alors, j'ai quelque chose pour vous...et vous me devez vingt-huit gallions et quatre signatures...

-Pardon ? » articula Drago sous le choc.

« -Tu dois vingt-huit gallions à la MMM-compagnie Drago. », murmura le Lord en plissant les yeux avant de reprendre de sa voix suraiguë : « Et tu me dois, à moi, des explications sur ce qui a pu t'amener à passer un contrat avec une des sociétés de manipulation mentale les plus puissantes et les plus recherchées au monde.

-Je l'ignore, Maître. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont elle parle. », répondit fébrilement Drago.

« -Je parle du contrat que vous avez passé avec notre compagnie il y a deux mois et que vous vous êtes engagé à honorer aujourd'hui. », reprit calmement l'employé MMM. « Vous nous devez vingt-huit gallions, plus les signatures d'usage…en échange de quoi, je vous remets ce coffret et cette lettre. », finit Quot en pointant les objets étalés devant elle.

En effet, durant l'échange entre le maître et le serviteur, Quot avait eu le temps de sortir un petit coffret, une lettre, deux rouleaux de parchemins, une plume et un encrier de sa sacoche.

« -Alors », reprit-elle, « vous signez ici, ici, ici et là...

-Attendez...je n'ai rien commandé. Vous devez faire erreur. Je ne me souviens absolument pas de ce dont vous parlez. », s'écria subitement Drago en jetant au passage un coup d'œil inquiet à son maître.

« -Une erreur, j'en doute. », déclara simplement Quot. « C'est écrit ici : Je, soussigné Drago Malefoy, affirme par la présente être en pleine possession de mes facultés mentales et des droits m'autorisant à signer le présent contrat et m'engage à en assumer les conséquences et à remplir toutes les clauses décrites dans le contrat ci-joint...en date du 16 mai de cette année...et votre signature ici... car c'est bien votre signature, n'est-ce pas, monsieur Malefoy ?

-Ça y ressemble. », acquiesça le jeune homme avant de rétorquer : « Mais n'importe qui aurait pu l'imiter. »

Quot leva les yeux au ciel, avant de reprendre :

« -C'est signé avec votre sang. La preuve en est que la signature change de couleur à votre approche. Maintenant, si vous cessiez de faire l'enfant, nous pourrions peut-être en finir. J'ai d'autres clients à voir… Même si j'admets que nous vous devons beaucoup.

-Beaucoup ? », répéta le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Vraiment ? Et...qu'a donc pu faire notre petit Drago pour que vous lui soyez à ce point redevable ? »

Quot releva la tête brusquement et avant de la rabaisser précipitamment en croisant le regard malveillant du Mage Noir.

« -Eh bien... c'est grâce à ça », indiqua-t-elle en pointant vaguement Drago de la main, « qu'on a tous été augmentés... Enfin ça plus Miss Granger, plus Mr Dumbledore, plus Miss Loevoro.

-Vraiment ? »

Le Lord était à présent penché sur sa chaise, accordant toute son attention à sa nouvelle proie et aux informations que celle-ci pouvait lui délivrer.

« -Euh... Oui...enfin... c'est surtout que quelques jours après ce contrat**-**là », répondit Quot en montrant nerveusement ses deux bouts de parchemins, « Dumbledore nous **a** contacté**s**... je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il **s**'est passé...pour son contrat, je veux dire ; mais il a fallu garder les trois autres pendant une semaine complète et toutes les équipes ont été mises sur le pied de guerre. On a dû les faire remplacer par des doubles et Dumbledore a payé cent trente-deux milles gallions pour effacer un seul souvenir référent de ces trois-là…D'ailleurs "l'opération Malefoy" a couté quarante milles gallions et quelques à elle seule.

-Vous insinuez que Dumbledore a payé quarante mille gallions pour m'effacer un seul souvenir ? », siffla Drago bouche bée.

-Exact. »,répondit Quot avec fierté, « Même que c'était du beau travail et qu'on a eu une sacrée augmentation pour ça.

-Ainsi », reprit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, « Dumbledore aurait, peu avant sa mort, dépensé une somme considérable et dans le plus grand secret, afin de dénaturer les souvenirs de deux mangemorts et d'une sang-de-bourbe... Voilà qui est fort intéressant. Et que savez-vous d'autre à propos de ce contrat, Miss Quot ?

-Moi ? » rétorqua la concernée en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre. « Rien du tout. Je ne fais que la liaison, je ne m'occupe pas du reste...Mais je sais qu'il a fallu "remanier" tout : leurs mémoires, caractères, modes de pensées et même capacités et savoirs magique pour effacer ce seul souvenir. Un boulot de dingue.

-Je vois. », murmura doucement le Seigneur des ténèbres.

Le Lord se redressa alors sur sa chaise et caressa distraitement la tête de son serpent, perdu dans ses pensées.

Profitant de l'occasion, Bilbe Quot se retourna, fourra de force une plume dans la main de Drago et posa celle-ci sur le premier parchemin, lui ordonnant de signer.

Quand les deux furent complétés, elle exigea à nouveau son argent, surveillant du coin de l'œil le Mage Noir le plus célèbre d'Angelterre. Fébrilement, Drago donna la somme, récupérant par la même un petit coffret rectangulaire et une lettre soigneusement cachetée au sceau des Malefoy.

Il effleura le coffret, tenta de l'ouvrir : Celui-ci frémit mais resta scellé.

Fort de mauvaises expériences avec des objets magiques divers et variés, Drago retira prudemment sa main, préférant se concentrer sur la lettre qu'il ouvrit avec précautions.

L'expression de son visage se modifia pour passer de l'inquiétude à l'étonnement puis à l'incompréhension.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit le seigneur des ténèbres pour se s'intéresser à nouveau au monde extérieur.

« -Alors Drago », susurra Le Lord, « peut-on savoir ce que tu t'es envoyé à toi-même ?

-Je ne comprends pas. », répondit peureusement Drago. « Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que cela signifie. »

Sur la lettre, une écriture qu'il avait reconnu comme étant la sienne avait tracé une unique phrase :

_Souviens-toi du 27 février._


	2. Chapitre 1 : Chez les Malefoy

Note de l'auteur:

-N'ayant pu trouver nul part une mention certifiant que Rogue soit le parrain de Drago, j'ai décidé qu'il ne le serait pas dans cette histoire.

-Bien qu'il l'appelle Severus dans ses pensées, Drago le vouvoie et l'appelle Rogue lorsqu'il parle.

-Bilbe Quot est l'anagramme de Bilboquet.

-Tidmedle Loevoro se prononce : Tid-mé-deul Le-vo-ro. C'est également un anagramme de...je vous laisse trouver quoi(une review pour vérifier votre réponse ?).

-Quand Drago parle de "Lestrange", il fait référence à Rodolphus ou à Rabastan Lestrange. Il appelle, bien évidemment, Bellatrix Lestrange : Bella(trix)

-Drago n'est pas un petit repenti prêt à tomber dans les bras d'Hermione ou de toute autre femelle à proximité. Il est effrayé par Voldemort, blessé dans son égo par son échec, il n'est pas battu/violé/torturé par son père et il souffre pour sa famille. Il est toujours englué dans le racisme et l'intolérance même s'il a été « plutôt refroidi en voyant les méthodes qu'Il (Voldemort) était prêt à employer" (dixit Sirius dans Hp 5 (concernant les familles pro-Sang-purs)).

-Même si certaines choses sont évidentes (même pour Drago), il est possible qu'elles ne soient pas écrites parce qu'il refuse de les admettre.

-Et puisque que nous sommes en POV Drago : Si une subtilité lui échappe, elle ne sera pas relevée dans le hors-dialogue. (Ce qui n'empêche pas les petits malins de la voir).

-Enfin,"Cornichons" est une expression de Rogue utilisée dans le tome 1 d'Harry Potter.

Sur ce : bonne lecture.

Résumé du prologue :

******Lors d'une réunion organisée par le Lord, une employée de la Magic-Mental-Manipulation Compagnie transplane dans le manoir et remet à Drago un coffret et une lettre.**

Interrogée par Voldemort, l'employée (Bilbe Quot) révèle que Dumbledore a payé une somme considérable pour effacer la mémoire de trois personnes : Drago Malefoy, Hermione Granger et Miss Loevoro.

Si le coffret refuse de s'ouvrir, la lettre, elle, contient une unique phrase : "Souviens-toi du 27 février".

****__

**Chapitre 1 : Chez les Malefoy**

_Mi__**-**__juillet._

Allongé sur son lit au manoir Malefoy, Drago réfléchissait.

Dans quelques jours, Harry Potter serait transféré par l'Ordre du Phénix vers un lieu dont le Lord ignorait l'emplacement...à moins qu'il ne fasse semblant de l'ignorer.

Potter devait, bien évidemment, être capturé puis amené au Lord Noir pour être tué par lui.  
Le cas d'Hermione Granger, qui d'après Severus ferait partie de l'escorte, était lui aussi très clair : le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait qu'elle soit prise vivante et ramenée le moins abîmée possible au manoir.

Autrement dit, il fallait éviter que des mangemorts comme Bellatrix se retrouvent à proximité de Potter et Granger.

Car depuis que Yaxley avait fait son rapport sur ce qu'il avait pu trouver du 27 février au ministère, et bien que nul n'ait su ce que Yaxley avait pu dire, le Maitre s'en était montré très préoccupé. L'affaire « 27 février » l'obnubilait. Littéralement.

Et puisque les sortilèges de rappels n'avaient fonctionné ni sur Drago, ni sur l'autre mangemorte concernée et que le coffret refusait obstinément de s'ouvrir, Il espérait à présent pouvoir en apprendre plus de Granger...

Leur premier espoir d'en savoir plus avait été le coffret : une drôle de boîte faite d'un assemblage étrange, apparemment constitué de bois et de magie, et qui frémissait ou changeait de couleur en fonction de l'être le plus proche...

Oh ! Ils avaient bien essayé de résoudre les énigmes, de déjouer les pièges, de passer les sorts qui l'entourait. Hélas ! Cela n'avait conduit qu'a des échecs cuisants, des doloris pour ceux qui tentaient de l'ouvrir – et échouaient inévitablement - et un intérêt accru du Lord pour la petite boîte si bien protégée par Drago du temps où il avait encore sa mémoire.

Quel malheureux hasard que celui qui avait conduit cette crétine des transmissions à lui remettre ce fichu reste de contrat_ en pleine réunion mangemorte_...

Un hasard…

Un hasard ?

Drago commençait à en douter. Il avait d'ailleurs bien tenté de faire remarquer que cela tombait trop bien : en plein milieu d'une réunion et juste avant le transfert de Potter.

Malheureusement, toute l'histoire avait pu être confirmée : il avait bien disparu le 16 mai on-ne-savait-où, il y avait bien eu des problèmes au ministère qu'il-n'avait-pas-besoin-de-connaître-mais-qui-prouvait-qu'il-y-avait-des-raisons-de-s'intéresser-au-27-février et bien sûr Dumbledore...était Dumbledore.

Imaginer ce vieux fou trafiquant quelque chose de louche, - même avec un pied dans la tombe -, impliquant une association magique illégale, une sang-de-bourbe, des mangemorts, des secrets et des coups tordus n'était pas vraiment une chose difficile à faire.

En réalité, pour Drago, cela ressemblait assez à une gigantesque blague d'un goût douteux qu'aurait voulu lui faire le vieux directeur avant de mourir...une dernière farce en somme.

« -Drago ?

-Oui, père ? »

Se relevant, Drago lissa les plis inexistants de sa tenue.

Qu'il soit revenu d'Azkaban, en loque, rétrogradé ou brisé par le Maître n'avait pas d'importance : Lucius Malefoy restait son père, et il se devait d'être convenable devant son père...comme devant le reste du monde en fait.

Cette science du paraître était d'autant plus importante que la position des Malefoy, quel que soit le côté où l'on regardait, était devenue assez précaire.

« -Severus est là et il aimerait te voir. Il n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi. », déclara Lucius. « Ne fais pas trop attendre notre hôte... »

La voix de Lucius Malefoy se brisa et un tic nerveux agita le coin de ses lèvres

Suivant le regard de son père, Drago vit, par la fenêtre, la pelouse rase du parc...

Dehors.  
Merveilleux Dehors.

Ce Dehors auquel ils n'avaient plus droit : l'un pour une stupide raison d'évasion de la prison de haute sécurité qu'était censée être Askaban, et l'autre pour la non moins stupide raison qu'était l'ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres de sa mise sous surveillance suite à la pire blague Dumbledorienne que les Malefoy ait jamais pu voir.

Plus de ballade. Plus de Quiddicht. Avec amertume – et utopie - Drago songea qu'il ne pourrait pas s'entrainer pour battre Potter.

Dommage semblait dire la fine pluie qui s'était mise à tomber.

Enfermer Potter dans un cocon de pluie pour l'empêcher d'attraper le vif d'or avant lui : Y avait-il une chance pour que cette stratégie soit efficace ? sans doute…

…Sauf qu'il ne connaissait pas de sort de cocon de pluie, qu'il ne ferait peut-être plus jamais de quiddicht, que Potter ne serait peut-être plus vivant à la rentrée prochaine, et qu'avec la chance légendaire de Potter, le vif d'or serait désorienté par le cocon et irait se jeter directement dans la main de l'attrapeur des Gryffondor.

Drago se détourna finalement de la fenêtre et adressa un sourire triste à son père.

C'était mal, il aurait dû tenir son rang.

Mais à quoi bon faire semblant ? Ici en privé, sans rien ni personne autour, les masques tombaient.

Un élancement douloureux enserra le cœur de Drago.

Son père.

Son père qui d'un seul regard faisait taire ses détracteurs.

Son père : son protecteur, son modèle.

Son père, ce symbole de grandeur, qui savait à quel sang se lier, comment tricher, comment gagner, comment manipuler.

Son père réduit à l'état de servant pour une boule cassée.

Une mission ratée avait souillé l'honneur des Malefoy.

Et lui, Drago Malefoy, avait été incapable de racheter cet honneur.

Parce qu'en haut de cette tour, une peur imbécile lui avait ôté sa chance. Avoir peur de tuer...combien de fois lui avait-on rappelé son échec ? Son _lamentable_ échec qui avait prouvé à tous qu'il était trop faible pour être un vrai mangemort.

Il se souvenait avoir répété encore et encore que Severus l'avait pris de cours.

Personne ne l'avait écouté.

Lui-même ne s'était pas écouté. Comment croire à ce mensonge ? La vérité, il l'avait entendu bien avant les autres, dans la bouche de Dumbledore : il n'était pas un meurtrier.

_Et pour son clan, c'était la pire des faiblesses._

Dumbledore avait eu raison. Dumbledore avait toujours eu raison...et même dans la mort, il arrivait à se jouer des Malefoy !

Si cela n'avait été son but dans la vie - quoique ? Le Serpentard en doutait parfois -, il semblait toutefois que mort, il avait décidé de s'acharner contre Drago et sa famille.

Le cliquetis de la porte ramena Drago à la réalité.  
Son père avait fini par partir.  
Et Severus l'attendait.

Severus.

Le seul qui ait pu duper Dumbledore. Le seul qui ait su mettre à genoux et faire supplier le vieux directeur de Poudlard.

La scène avait été d'un pathétique…  
…d'un pathétique effrayant…  
…d'un pathétique étrange.

Voir Dumbledore à genoux : C'était peut-être cela, plus que tout, qui avait paralysé les mangemorts au sommet de la tour. Dumbledore suppliant : l'impossible réalisé. Par Severus.

Severus qui l'attendait.

Marchant comme un automate, Drago descendit les escaliers, se dirigeant vers le salon où Severus devait se trouver. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt devant la porte, réfléchissant à ce qui allait se passer, avant que la voix du maître des potions n'interrompe ses pensées :

« -Drago, bien que cela ne soit pas une certitude, il me semble qu'il serait plus simple pour nous d'entamer une conversation si vous entriez dans la pièce. »

Suite à ce charmant préambule, le jeune Malefoy entra à contrecœur dans ladite pièce.

Le regard de Drago se posa sur celui qui lui avait volé son impossible victoire.

Cette victoire à laquelle il avait tant voulu croire…Cette même victoire qu'il n'aurait jamais pu obtenir.

Lui, tuant Dumbledore sans aide ? Une utopie, un contre-sens, une folie.

Pourtant, même maintenant : après son échec et l'année passée à pleurer dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, il refusait d'admettre la déchéance des Malefoy et leur impuissance à faire face au monde à venir.

Potter paierait et les Malefoy trouveraient un moyen de revenir sur le devant de la scène.

...Mais quand ? Il espérait seulement que cela se ferait de son vivant…et du vivant de ses parents, si possible.

« -Bonjour Professeur. Si, du moins, je peux toujours vous appeler ainsi. », persiffla Drago avec nonchalance.

« -Professeur ? Je pense que vous pouvez laisser ce titre de côté. Le Maître ne veut pas que vous retourniez à Poudlard à la rentrée. », trancha la voix doucereuse de celui qui _avait été_ son professeur préféré.

« -Alors, ça y est : c'est décidé. Plus d'école pour moi...Bah, ça m'évitera de dormir en Histoire de la Magie. », ironisa Drago dans une ridicule tentative pour paraître sûr de lui. « Et qu'en est-il de vous ?

-De moi ? Oh, je vais suivre les traces de Dumbledore, je crois. », soupira Severus.

« -De Dumbledore ? », s'étonna Drago. « Vous avez l'intention de finir comme ce vieux croulant ? De mourir sur ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres après une pitoyable expérience comme directeur de Poudlard ? »

Severus s'autorisa un petit sourire qui déstabilisa Drago tandis son regard se durcissait imperceptiblement

« -Mort ? Je ne le suis pas encore. Tué par la volonté du Maître ? Si cela doit arriver, peut-être. Directeur...c'est en effet ce à quoi me prédestine le Seigneur des Ténèbres. », susurra un Severus visiblement très fier de lui.

« -Vous...vo...v... Vous allez être directeur ? C'est merveilleux ! », s'exclama Drago avec la tête du sorcier ayant avalé par erreur un flacon de nettoie-tout de la mère Grattsec à la place de son verre de jus de citrouille.

« -N'est**-**ce pas ? Je dois avouer que j'en suis particulièrement satisfait. », articula lentement Severus. « Toutefois je n'étais pas venu ici pour vous entretenir de mon futur emploi.

-Et de quoi étiez**-**vous venu m'entretenir ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret bien entendu. », lança Drago en pinçant les lèvres.

« -J'étais venu vous parler de l'affaire qui occupe actuellement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. », annonça simplement Severus

-Oh ! Ça... répondit Drago, subitement las.

L'affaire « 27 février », comme l'avait si affectueusement surnommé Lestrange, commençait sérieusement à l'ennuyer.

Blasé, Drago ferma les yeux, se préparant mentalement à un autre monologue sur l'importance de retrouver ses souvenirs.

Enfin…avec un peu de chance, Severus se contenterait d'un discours de moins de trois heures.

« -Oui, ça. Je me suis dit que vous aimeriez sans doute en savoir un peu plus sur le sujet, puisqu'il y est tout de même question de vous, mais si cela ne vous convient pas... », reprit Severus d'un ton sarcastique.

« -Ca me convient. », jeta Drago à la hâte.

Oubliant un instant les convenances, Drago se pencha en avant, tendu sur le bord de son siège : Y aurait-il une chance, une infime petite chance, que Severus soit réellement là pour lui donner des informations et non pour l'exhorter à travailler sa mémoire ?

« -Bien. », reprit Severus dans un demi-sourire. « Voici ce que j'ai été autorisé à vous dire : tout d'abord, nous avons pu constater que vous et Miss Loevoro portiez sur le bras des restes d'un serment inviolable qui aurait été fait le 27 février.

-Ce serait le souvenir. », tenta Drago, plein d'espoir.

« -Faites donc fonctionner votre cervelle, petit cornichon ! », claqua Severus. « Un serment inviolable nécessite rarement l'usage d'un sort d'oubli…Quoi qu'il en soit c'était la première chose que j'avais à vous dire. En second lieu : Bilbe Quot n'existe pas. Si tout ce qu'elle a dit est bien vrai, et ça l'est, elle n'a, en revanche, jamais fait partie des employés de la MMM-compagnie. Et nous n'avons malheureusement pas pu en apprendre plus sur elle… Mais le directeur de la compagnie a reconnu le contrat passé avec Dumbledore.

-Il l'a reconnu ? Simplement ? Sans broncher ? », fit remarquer Drago, sceptique.

« -Sans broncher ? Oh, non. Mais cette _chère_ Bellatrix a la baguette relativement persuasive pour ce genre de cas. », ricana Severus. « Quoi qu'il en soit le souvenir référent était celui du 27 février de cette année pour vous et Miss Loevoro…

-Qu'est-ce qu'un souvenir référent ? », coupa brutalement Drago.

« -Un souvenir référent », répondit Severus en soufflant, « est un terme technique utilisé pour parler des effacements de mémoire référencés. Il s'agit d'une technique qui permet d'effacer toutes les informations d'un esprit qui ont découlées d'un seul souvenir. Souvenir qui sera appelé : souvenir référent. Ce qui signifie que vous et vos compagnons d'amnésie avez oublié, non seulement ce qui s'est passé le 27 février, mais également tous les renseignements que vous auriez pu obtenir par la suite de ce qui s'est passé ce jour**-**là. »

Severus fit une pause pour s'assurer que Drago avait parfaitement compris avant de reprendre :

« -Et Pour Miss Granger, ils ont été obligés de définir deux souvenirs référents, ce qui, apparemment, est inhabituel. C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquelles le Maître la veut tant. Le reste de ce que nous avons appris...n'est pas à mettre en toutes les mains. »

« -Ce qui veut dire pas entre les miennes je suppose... »,lança Drago.

Une infime seconde, Drago eut l'espoir que Severus Rogue démentirait sa supposition et lui donnerait plus de détails.

Mais la seconde passa et Drago compris qu'il n'aurait rien de plus.

« -Bien ! », cracha-t-il d'une voix hargneuse. « Mais si je puis me permettre : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me dire tout ça maintenant ?

-Pourquoi ? », répéta Severus en haussant les sourcils. « Parce qu'Il m'a autorisé à vous révéler ces choses et pour que vous ne tentiez rien de stupide. Non pas que nous n'ayons pas les moyens de vous en empêcher mais…nous n'avons tout simplement pas de temps à perdre en enfantillages. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser : j'ai du travail qui m'attend.

-Evidement. », répondit fielleusement Drago. « Je vous raccompagne, Monsieur le _Professeur_ ? »

Rogue posa un regard désabusé sur son ancien élève préféré. Puis, poussant un léger soupir, il se leva en déclarant :

« -C'est inutile, je connais le chemin. Au revoir _Mr Malefoy._

-Au revoir. », reprit Drago, alors que la porte se refermait sur la robe tournoyante du mangemort.

_"Parce qu'Il m'a autorisé à vous révéler certaines choses et pour que vous ne tentiez rien de stupide"_.

C'était d'un ridicule !

Comme si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait l'habitude de distribuer des informations pour _«____ne pas perdre de temps en enfantillages »_.

Non. Le Maitre – à moins que ce ne soit le _professeur_ Rogue – devait avoir des raisons autrement plus importantes pour lui dire cela – et uniquement cela. Des raisons surement très intéressantes également.

Mais Drago n'avait - hélas ! - aucun moyen de les découvrir.

Et, tout en remontant dans sa chambre, il songea que si son ancien professeur avait eu pour but de lui donner la migraine, il avait sans aucun doute trouvé la bonne voie pour y parvenir.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, les yeux de Drago se posèrent sur le petit coffret.

Sa – seule - victoire.

Maigre victoire.

Il avait tout de même dû batailler pour qu'on le lui laisse et n'avait finalement obtenu gain de cause qu'en arguant que s'il lui avait été remis personnellement, c'était surement parce que lui seul pouvait l'ouvrir.

D'ailleurs, il avait bien avancé.

Enfin, il avait avancé un petit peu : Il était, à l'aide de son sang, parvenu à faire apparaître un message dans le bois. Sur le haut de la boite, on pouvait à présent lire :

_Pour moi, tu dois montrer les étapes du chemin qui mènent au vrai pouvoir._


	3. Chapter 2 : Tidmedle Loevoro

Note d'Auteur :

Un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui ! Avec l'entrée en scène de ma petite Tidmedle Loevoro. Ce personnage, c'est mon petit bébé à moi et j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à la créer et à la faire évoluer. J'espère que vous l'aimerez. (pour rappel, Tidmedle Loevoro se prononce Tid - mé - deule Le - vo -ro , et c'est un anagramme.)

Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent encore et toujours à JKRowling.

Merci à Galik pour son commentaire, à Galik (encore), à Cat240 et à Gemini no Vanou pour avoir mis cette histoire en favoris. Et bien évidemment merci à tous les lecteurs anonymes...

Résumé :

Une employée de la MMM-compagnie a débarquée pendant une réunion mangemorte pour transmettre un coffret et une lettre à Drago Malefoy. Le coffret refuse de s'ouvrir mais la lettre contenait un message : "Souviens-toi du 27 février".

Tout en essayant (sans succès) d'ouvrir la boite, les mangemorts se rendent compte qu'un évènement important a du se dérouler le 27 février. Ils ne savent pas grand-chose là-dessus, si ce n'est que Dumbledore a fait effacer la mémoire de 3 personnes pour préserver le secret : Drago Malefoy, Hermione Granger et Loevoro (Tidmedle).

La course aux souvenirs effacés est ouverte.

**Chapitre 2 : Tidmedle Loevoro**

_28 juillet_

Réfugié dans une pièce secrète du manoir, Drago se tordait nerveusement les mains.

Le Maître était dans une colère noire et les hurlements des malheureux qui subissaient les effets de Son _déplaisir_ se répercutaient dans tout le manoir.

Chaque cri provoquait chez le jeune Malefoy un frisson. Il savait très bien que, s'il n'avait été caché, il aurait probablement été forcé de torturer lui-même les pauvres victimes.

Les torturés auraient sans nul doute moins souffert entre les mains de Drago qu'entre celles du Lord mais sortir de sa cachette était, tout simplement, au-dessus de ses forces.

D'autant qu'avec la vague de mauvaises nouvelles qu'Il venait de recevoir, il était peu probable que le Maître s'apaise rapidement.

Drago tenta de se concentrer pour résumer ce qu'il avait pu apprendre des récents évènements :  
Potter s'était échappé,  
Granger s'était échappée,  
La tentative de prise du ministère avait dû être reculée,  
La baguette de Potter s'était révélée plus puissante que celle de Lucius Malefoy - chose qui avait d'ailleurs réduit le père de Drago à l'état de paria tout juste toléré du point de vue des mangemorts,  
Les nouvelles tentatives pour ouvrir le coffret s'étaient soldées par des échecs retentissants,  
Deux des membres de l'Ordre qui auraient dû mourir avait réussi à survivre,  
…et Nott était porté disparu.

De quoi rendre le Maitre furieux.

Les cris semblaient pourtant s'être apaisés.

Un changement de cible, peut-être ?  
Ou, miracle, une information plaisant au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

« -Bonjour. «

Le cœur de Drago fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

A la fois furieux et terrifié, il se releva brusquement pour pointer sa baguette sur la fine silhouette qui lui faisait face.

Loevoro : la seconde amnésique. Que faisait-elle ici ?

_Etait-ce vraiment important ?_

Bien sûr, c'était important. Cette pièce était secrète !

_Mais il y avait peut-être plus important..._

« -Tu n'es pas avec le Lord. », reprocha Loevoro.

« -Je sais. », lui répondit froidement Drago. « Et vous non plus. A moins, bien sûr, que vous ne puissiez être à deux endroits en même temps.

-Et qu'en sais**-**tu jeune homme ? », questionna la femme dans un doux murmure. « Que crois-tu savoir de moi ? »

Drago fronça les sourcils. L'expression que la femme arborait lui faisait étrangement penser à Loufoca Lovegood, l'amie complètement folle de Potter.

« -Mais, pour cette fois, tu as raison, je ne suis pas avec Tom...physiquement... », reprit l'hallucinée en promenant un regard curieux sur la petite pièce. « Essaierais-tu de te cacher par hasard ?

-Moi ? Non. », répondit un peu trop vite Drago.

« -Je vois. », fit Loevoro en reposant ses yeux noirs sur son vis-à-vis. « Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Pardon ? », répondit Drago.

« -Que penses-tu de ce qui nous est arrivé ou plutôt de ce qui est supposé nous être arrivé ? », expliqua Loevoro en passant sa main droite dans ses cheveux.

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour répondre…avant de la refermer ahuri.

Loevoro le regardait avec un drôle d'air. Pire qu'avant.

Elle baissa son bras droit et leva la main gauche pour le passer dans ses cheveux en un mouvement en tous points semblable à celui qu'elle venait de faire de la main droite.

Ce faisant, la mangemorte n'avait pas une seule fois lâchée Drago des yeux, le contemplant avec un petit air concentré qui le déstabilisait au plus haut point.

Enfin, Loevoro sourit étrangement et Drago compris ce qui le gênait : la mangemorte se comportait comme si elle faisait face à un miroir.

Circonspect, Drago se retourna. Il n'y avait pourtant pas de miroir derrière lui. Seulement une vieille tapisserie aux couleurs délavées représentant un échiquier géant.

« -Alors ? », questionna Loevoro en rappelant Drago à la réalité.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Drago pour se souvenir de la question posée et trouver une réponse qui soit le moins compromettante possible. Après tout, la personne qui lui faisait face n'avait pas l'air d'être particulièrement saine d'esprit et il lui semblait préférable d'éviter les opinions trop tranchées.

« -Oh ! ça...je ne sais pas...ça paraît assez invraisemblable en fait. », répondit évasivement Drago. « J'ai du mal à y croire.

-Oui, c'est ce que je me disais aussi. », approuva la mangemorte avant de reprendre : « "_ Pour moi, tu dois montrer les étapes du chemin qui mènent au vrai pouvoir._ "...Qu'est-ce que le vrai pouvoir, voilà une bonne question. Mais si ton "toi à mémoire" était assez intelligent pour nous faire parvenir ça, alors tu dois être assez intelligent pour trouver la solution de l'énigme. Je ne crois pas que tu aurais conçu quelque chose que tu ne pourrais pas ouvrir. C'aurait était en contradiction avec la ruse dont cet "autre toi" a fait preuve. De plus, il ne peut s'agir d'un pouvoir que tu as maintenant, sinon tu ne pourrais pas _montrer les étapes du chemin_. Et si tu as pu le noter, c'est qu'il était important pour toi à l'époque. Réfléchi : Quel pouvoir aimerais-tu posséder maintenant et que tu n'as plus ? Qu'essayes-tu désespérément de retrouver ? Que vas-tu devoir faire pour le retrouver ?

Loevoro avait tout débité d'une seule traite et Drago se demanda un instant comment un corps aussi fluet pouvait expulser autant d'air à la fois.

Puis il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Loevoro, un peu perdu par la rapidité de son discours et l'incongruité de leur rencontre.

Leur rencontre dans une pièce inconnue de tous et qu'_elle_ n'aurait jamais dû trouver. _Mais l'endroit était sans importance_ Ou pas…_ou si_…

Les deux obsidiennes qui servaient de pupilles à Loevoro étincelèrent doucement à la lueur des bougies qui éclairaient la pièce et les questions posées par la femme revinrent frapper Drago de plein fouet.

C'était _simple_ ! Si simple…Comment n'y avait-il pas songé plus tôt ?

Les lèvres de Loevoro s'étirèrent étrangement, comme si elle avait essayé de sourire sans savoir comment s'y prendre et Drago la détailla plus amplement.

Dans les dires comme dans les faits, Loevoro semblait parfaitement insignifiante. Elle faisait partie du paysage tout au plus.

Illustre inconnue dans le monde des mangemorts – et dans celui des sorciers en général, personne n'avait semblé connaitre son existence lorsque l'affaire 27 février avait été révélée. Même maintenant, alors que le Maitre parlait sans cesse de l'affaire, pratiquement personne ne paraissait savoir qui elle était.

Et alors que tous savaient parfaitement qui était Drago Malefoy, la plupart d'entre eux ne se souvenaient même pas du nom de Loevoro, oubliant jusqu'à son existence.

Pourtant, à la voir de près, Drago pouvait sentir quelque chose d'étrange et de fascinant émaner d'elle. Elle était si…extraordinairement _banale_…à moins qu'elle ne fut _banalement_ extraordinaire.

Un air sérieux et espiègle à la fois. Des mouvements saccadés et la tenue d'une personne lasse. Des yeux grands et enfoncés dans leurs orbites qui furetaient partout, à l'affut du moindre détail. Une tenue moldue avec une marque des Ténèbres.

« -Eh, bien ? »

La voix pressante de Loevoro rappela Drago à la réalité.

« -Qu'as-tu perdu ? Comment le retrouver ?

-J'ai perdu la mémoire. », répondit Drago, hypnotisé par les flammes noires qu'étaient les yeux de la femme._ « La connaissance c'est le pouvoir_. Mon père dit toujours qu'il faut être maître de l'information si l'on veut être maître du monde.

-De bien sages paroles. », approuva Loevoro d'une voix douce. « Ton père est un homme intelligent. Mais dis-moi : qu'est-ce qui mène au savoir ? Lorsque l'on cherche à obtenir une information, de quoi faut-il faire preuve ?

-Il faut...il faut... »,commença Drago, hésitant. « Vouloir l'information ? De la volonté ? De l'audace ? »

Loevoro secoua rapidement la tête, un petit air contrarié sur le visage.

« -Je ne crois pas, non. », contredit-elle. « Si…l'on en croit Miss Granger, les qualités essentielles pour acquérir le Savoir sont la Curiosité et la Persévérance.

-Ah vraiment ? », déclara doucement Drago, à nouveau suspicieux. « Et comment savez-vous ce que Granger pense ?

-Je le sais parce que j'ai passé les trois dernières années à espionner Mr Potter et ses amis. », expliqua Loevoro en reprenant un air neutre.

« -Vous les avez... »commença Drago avant de s'arrêter brusquement et de reprendre d'une voix blanche : « Vous ne m'avez tout de même pas espionné en même temps ?

-Bien sûr que si. », rétorqua la femme sur le ton de l'évidence. « Tu n'as tout de même pas cru que _ton_ Maitre allait vous laisser, toi et tes petits camarades, sans surveillance ? »

Le cœur de Drago s'arrêta. Surveillé. Il avait été surveillé tout ce temps. Et dire qu'il ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

« -Mais pour en revenir à notre affaire », reprit Loevoro sans le moindre égard pour les états d'âmes de Drago. « Je crois que tu devrais chercher un moyen de prouver au coffret que tu es curieux et persévérant…et volontaire et audacieux si tu y crois vraiment. »

Les derniers mots avaient été à peine murmurés et il était aisé de comprendre qu'il s'agissait plus d'une forme de politesse qu'autre chose.

«-_Tache d'y penser. »_, conclut Loevoro.

Et sans même attendre la réponse, la mangemorte sortit, laissant le jeune homme seul et dubitatif.

Quelques heures plus tard, assis à table, face à ses parents, Drago réfléchissait.

_Quelque chose lui échappait._

Il se souvenait avoir eu une vague conversation avec un mangemort dans la journée et il se souvenait qu'il avait à un moment ou un autre compris qu'il lui faudrait donner des preuves de sa curiosité et de sa persévérance pour ouvrir le coffret.

Mais, du reste, tout lui semblait flou et incertain.

_Bah…à défaut de pouvoir passer ses A.S.P. , il pourrait toujours se chercher une place comme amnésique professionnel._


	4. Chapter 3 : L'intérieur du coffret

**Résumé :_ Une fausse employé de la MM-compagnie a débarqué en pleine réunion mangemorte pour donner un coffret et une lettre à Drago. Après quelques investigations, le Lord décide que l'affaire est importante même si les mangemorts ignorent de quoi il s'agit exactement. Il s'est visiblement passé quelque chose de grave mais l'Ordre des Ténèbres n'a pour résoudre le mystère que trois noms (Granger, Malefoy, Loevoro) et une date (27 février) à sa disposition._**

**_Les recherches sont lancées._**

Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent toujours à JKR. Le reste est à moi mais ne me rapporte rien.

Merci à Galik pour sa review et à Liyly pour m'avoir mise en favori.

Bonne lecture ! (et n'oubliez pas la review en sortant, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça m'aide à améliorer mon histoire.)

**Chapitre 3 : L'intérieur du coffret**

_fin juillet_

Drago leva son verre, un sourire forcé sur les lèvres.

Il aurait été malvenu de ne pas manifester de joie ce soir.  
_Même si cela ne rapportait rien à sa famille._

Ils pouvaient tous être fiers, avait dit le Maître.

_Même s'il était humiliant de penser que les Malefoy aurait dû participer à cette victoire. _

Il fallait sourire et afficher un air de pure adoration sur le visage.

_Même si Mulciber et Yaxley se pavanaient de façon ridicule depuis le début de la soirée._

Alors Drago souriait.

_Même si Carrow avait réussi à lui rappeler - encore une fois - sa faiblesse face à Dumbledore._

Ce soir le ministère était tombé. Et la joie était obligatoire.

Potter et l'ordre en fuite, l'Angleterre sorcière tombait sous leur coupe ou, plus exactement, tombait sous la coupe du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses mangemorts les plus influents.

Ce qui - hélas ! - ne comprenait plus les Malefoy.

Drago croisa le regard de sa mère dans la foule. Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire entendu avec des yeux – légèrement - attendris. Puis elle se retourna vers une Bellatrix aux anges qui monologuait, comme à son habitude, sur la grandeur du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Etouffant de justesse un bâillement, Drago jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge en se demandant s'il pouvait sans risque quitter cette fête organisée par les « héros » du coup d'état au ministère.

"Héros"...son père lui avait raconté l'acte en question et il n'y avait absolument rien d'héroïque là-dedans.

Si on avait laissé Lucius Malefoy diriger les choses, cela se serait certainement mieux passé. Lui, au moins, aurait su mener la mission sans tout saccager. D'ailleurs même Blaise avait plaisanté là-dessus en disant qu'il faudrait bientôt plus de temps pour réparer le ministère qu'il n'en avait fallu pour le prendre.

Drago soupira doucement avant de tenter une sortie discrète. Un seul regard de son père suffit à l'en dissuader. Ce n'était pas le bon moment. Nott le regardait.

Nott. Il avait failli y rester, celui-là. Le Maitre n'avait pas vraiment apprécié la raison de sa mystérieuse absence à la dernière réunion. Apparemment, Mr Nott s'était disputé avec une de ses _amies_ et avait décidé de boire pour se calmer. Il s'était simplement endormi au bar et avait pris une chambre...en oubliant de se réveiller à temps pour rejoindre le Lord.

Inutile de préciser que cela avait rendu le Seigneur des Ténèbres fou de rage. Il avait d'ailleurs été difficle pour Drago de determiner ce qui avait le plus énérvé le Lord : que Nott ait pu l'oublier à cause d'une histoire de couple ou que son mangemort se soit présenté devant lui pour s'excuser _encore à moitié saoul_.

Nott avait tout de même eut de la chance dans son malheur : Drago ayant enfin progressé dans ses tentatives d'ouvrir le coffret le midi même, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été de relativement bonne humeur.

En effet, à force de retourner le coffret dans tous les sens et de l'examiner sans arrêt, une nouvelle phrase s'était inscrite au-dessous de la première : "pour la curiosité, tu as su la montrer, te restes encore à faire la moitié du chemin. "

D'accord, il faudrait encore un peu de temps avant de révéler les secrets de la boite mais…il avait obtenu quelque chose ! Et tout _seul_. Et Loevoro n'y était certainement pour rien…même si certaines choses l'étonnaient toujours concernant leur « conversation ». Il avait beau fouiller les recoins de sa mémoire, impossible de se rappeler ce qui y avait été dit.

…

…Ça n'était probablement pas si important que ça finalement...

_2702_

La fête s'acheva assez tard et, le lendemain, Drago décida de s'octroyer une grasse matinée en posant le coffret à côté du lit pour pouvoir faire semblant de travailler au cas où quelqu'un viendrait lui demander des comptes.

C'est ainsi qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et qu'il ne vit pas une fine silhouette se glisser par l'ouverture et s'approcher de lui.

Tidmedle Loevoro l'observa quelques instants, les sourcils froncés, avant de saisir le petit coffret avec précaution.

Elle le tourna et le retourna pendant plusieurs minutes, jetant parfois de légers coups d'œil à l'occupant du lit pour s'assurer de son sommeil.

De temps à autres, Loevoro passait ses doigts sur les lettres de sang qui s'alignaient à présent sur ce qui devait être le couvercle...le sang des Malefoy.

Elle se pencha pour humer l'écriture grenat et regarda le coffret avec tristesse.

Loevoro porta ensuite l'objet à son oreille, secouant celui-ci comme un enfant découvrant un nouveau jouet. Aucun son ne parvenait de l'intérieur du coffret.

Finalement, elle reposa la boite et s'assit auprès du jeune homme toujours endormi. Doucement elle glissa ses lèvres près de son oreille en psalmodiant doucement une étrange mélopée.

Drago bougea légèrement, comme gêné par le son, et la mangemorte plaça une main sur son front. Le garçon se détendit aussitôt et Loevoro continua de murmurer doucement à son oreille pendant quelques minutes.

Puis elle se leva, remis le coffret bien en place et tira un peu sur les draps pour effacer les plis qu'elle avait laissé en s'asseyant.

Ensuite seulement, elle sortit en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle.

_2702_

Lorsque Drago se réveilla, une demi-heure plus tard, il était heureux. Finalement sa « pause » lui aurait été utile : il était maintenant certain qu'il lui fallait utiliser son sang pour ouvrir le coffret.

Et, décidant que les mystères de la boite pouvait bien attendre quelques minutes de plus, Drago descendit afin de trouver quelque chose à manger.

_2702_

C'est partagé entre la tristesse, la colère et la détermination que Drago remonta dans sa chambre après le déjeuner.

Tristesse pour son père car si celui-ci tentait de rester digne, son fils voyait assez bien de quelle façon son « déshonneur » au département des mystères l'avait affecté.

Colère envers Potter et Dumbledore qui étaient responsables de ça.

Détermination quand il pensait à l'objet qui l'attendait sur sa table de nuit.

Après tout, l'information que son « autre lui » y avait caché devait être de taille puisqu'il y avait mis tant de protections que même le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'en était pas venu à bout.

Alors quand Drago aurait ouvert le coffret et percé ses secrets - donc très bientôt - les Malefoy retrouveraient leurs places au sein des mangemorts et pourraient se tailler la part du lion dans ce nouveau monde qu'Il construisait.

Bien sûr, il faudrait jouer serré. Ne surtout plus le décevoir.

Drago frémit en repensant aux Doloris et aux cris de douleurs qui les accompagnaient toujours. Non pas que les torturés ne méritaient pas de souffrir…mais il ne supportait plus les cris.

Non, Drago ne se voyait pas en sous-fifre tortionnaire. Le rôle du stratège, du leader ou de l'informateur lui irait certainement beaucoup mieux.

Oui...Dès lors qu'il aurait ouvert cette maudite boite, il s'arrangerait pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait : de l'honneur pour la famille Malefoy et le pardon du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

D'ailleurs, il l'avait devant lui cette maudite boite.

Sa curiosité, il l'avait prouvée.

Maintenant, il fallait montrer au coffret sa persévérance. En recouvrant complétement le coffret de son sang.

Cette idée, qu'il tenait de son étrange sommeil, lui paraissait à la fois stupide et évidente. Etrange.

De toute façon, il ne perdrait rien à essayer.

Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, Drago sortit sa baguette et se mit au travail...

_2702_

Furieux et épuisé, Drago se laissa tomber sur le lit.

Tant d'effort, pour ça ?

Oh, le coffret s'était ouvert…enfin, s'était ouvert partiellement.

Et tout ça pour quoi ? Une nouvelle énigme et un amas de bricoles posées soigneusement dans du velours.

Le coffret en lui-même s'était révélé intéressant : il pouvait l'ouvrir et le refermer dix fois de suite, faisant à chaque fois apparaître quelque chose de nouveau avant de retomber sur le premier objet.

Non, le problème n'était pas le coffret mais les objets qui s'y trouvaient.

Après un énième soupir de frustration et une flopée de jurons qui aurait fait rougir sa mère, Drago se décida à se lever et, saisissant un parchemin, une plume et un encrier, entreprit de lister ses « trouvailles » :

-Un jeu d'échecs conçu pour que quatre personnes puissent jouer simultanément les unes contre les autres et dont Drago ne parvenait pas à déterminer l'utilité.

-Un doudou sous lequel était inscrit le mot LOUTRE mais qui, à son _humble_avis, ressemblait plus à un croisé entre une poupée vaudou et un chiffon sale qu'à autre chose.

-Un flacon rouge et argent contenant un liquide non identifié.

-Une baguette magique – enfin, une chose qui ressemblait à une baguette magique - translucide, douce comme la soie et à l'intérieur de laquelle on pouvait voir une chose sanguinolente palpiter. La baguette dégageait par ailleurs une aura de grande puissance même si Drago ne parvenait pas à la faire fonctionner.

-des clefs avec l'inscription : « Manoir G.G », inscrite dessus.

-Un livre de magie noire basique.

-Une copie du testament d'Albus Dumbledore.

-Un plan du Manoir Malefoy.

-Un liquide vert et lumineux qui stagnait dans une petite coupe en or.

Drago venait de finir sa liste lorsqu'il perçut une présence à ses côtés.

Se retournant vivement, il poussa un feulement de rage en découvrant Loevoro penchée sur le coffret

Qu'est-ce que cette dingue faisait ici ?

« -Ce n'est pas fini. », déclara-t-elle simplement, « Mais cela plaira déjà à T…au Maître. C'est bien plus que nous n'en attendions.

-Pardon ? », s'exclama Drago, toujours choqué par la présence de la mangemorte dans sa chambre et ahuri que Loevoro ou le Maître puisse trouver un intérêt quelconque à ces débris. « Vous pensez vraiment que le Maître trouvera ça bien ? Qu'il comprendra ce que ça veut dire ?

-Tout seul ? Non. », répondit Loevoro en riant sous le regard halluciné de Drago. « Mais heureusement pour lui, j'ai pris l'habitude de réfléchir à sa place un certain nombre de questions. La seule fois où il ne m'a pas écouté c'était un 16 Aout, quand je lui ai dit que j'avais un mauvais pressentiment sur l'affaire Potter...et on connait la suite. »

Drago, qui s'était figé à l'instant même ou Loevoro avait remis en cause l'intelligence du Seigneur des Ténèbres, sursauta en entendant le nom des Potter.

Loevoro tentait-elle de paraître importante ou avait-elle réellement prévu ce qui allait se passer cette nuit**-**là ?

Le regard perçant de la femme faisait frémir Drago, lui rappelant étrangement une autre personne qu'il avait bien connu... un vieux directeur appelé Dumbledore.

Elle avait les yeux noirs, certes, et c'était une femme. Elle n'avait pas la force écrasante de Dumbledore : la sienne était plus sinueuse, perfide.

Mais il y avait quelque chose en elle, comme un petit éclat fugace dans ses prunelles : quelque chose qui lui rappelait Dumbledore.

_Mais c'était stupide de penser ça. Loevoro n'avait aucun lien avec Dumbledore._

Sauf qu'il n'en savait rien. Drago étant incapable de déterminer l'âge exact de Loevoro, il était tout à fait possible qu'elle ait connu…_Ridicule !_

Secouant la tête, Drago tenta de se rappeler ce qu'il savait au sujet de Loevoro :  
Son père lui avait affirmé que celle-ci n'avait que très peu de pouvoir. Elle n'allait jamais aux batailles : trop faible pour ça. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour laquelle elle était si méconnue.

Mais cela ne cadrait pas avec l'assurance qu'elle affichait aujourd'hui !

Ou alors elle agissait ainsi pour se moquer de lui. A cause de la déchéance des Malefoy !

Sauf que cela ne suffisait pas à expliquer pas le comportement du Lord à son égard : il avait pratiquement tout fait pour que les autres se désintéressent d'elle au plus vite.

Comme s'il avait été furieux que cette affaire amène la lumière sur elle.

Comme si elle ne devait pas être connue.

Loevoro regardait Drago les yeux légèrement écarquillés comme si elle avait pu suivre la direction de ses pensées.

_Mais c'était ridicule, n'est-ce pas_ _?_

Loevoro était _si _insignifiante !

Insignifiante et importante…

Capable d'arriver sans bruit et d'être dans des endroits qu'elle n'aurait pas dû connaitre…

Maintenu dans l'ombre par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et visiblement bien informée…

…Une espionne ?

Une idée germa subitement dans la tête de Drago. Etait-ce à cause de Loevoro que le Maître prenait tant à cœur cette affaire ? Parce qu'elle était concernée ?

Si ses soupçons étaient fondés alors il comprenait le Lord : une espionne à la mémoire tronquée pouvait rapidement devenir gênante. Sans compter qu'une fois révélée au monde, cette femme de l'ombre ne servirait plus à grand-chose.

Ce fut la voix douce de Loevoro qui tira Drago de ses réflexions :

« -Je vais dire au Lord ce que tu as trouvé. En attendant, essaie de voir ce que peuvent signifier ou cacher tes découvertes...Et regardes si tu peux résoudre la nouvelle énigme en même temps. Si elle est là, c'est sûrement parce qu'il y a encore un étage dans le coffret. Il a déjà été modifié pour pouvoir contenir tout ça, il ne serait pas étonnant qu'on trouve plus. »

Avant même que Drago n'ai pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Loevoro sortit. Il n'esquissa même pas un geste pour la retenir, ayant brusquement du mal à se rappeler exactement pourquoi il devrait le faire.

Il sentait un léger mal de tête l'envahir et décida de se coucher.

Tant pis pour le dîner.

Drago rejoignit son lit et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la boite avant de s'allonger.

Le coffret était ouvert sur sa table de chevet à présent et, sur le velours noir, on pouvait voir inscrit en lettres d'or :

_« Pour découvrir la suite, il faudra raisonner_

_Car ta solution est dans cet énoncé :_

_Pour aller à la fin, tu dois être au début._

_Pour créer, tu détruis et pour vivre, tu tues._

_Si tu veux attacher, il faudra diviser._

_Aujourd'hui ton souvenir n'est plus dans ta mémoire._

_Le passé, tu le cherches dans la réalité._

_Trouver le nom de cette fausse échappatoire_

_T'apporteras la vérité."_


	5. Chapter 4 : Doudou de nuit

**Disclamer : **Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKRowling. L'histoire du 27 février, Tidmedle Loevoro et Bilbe Quot sont à moi. Vous pouvez les utiliser pour vos propres fanfictions mais je vous demanderez tout de même de penser à me prévenir auparavant.

Bien évidement, je ne touche pas une noise pour mes écritures.

Note d'auteur : un nouveau chapitre du 27 février pour vous !

Pour la petite histoire, ce chapitre ne devait pas exister à la base mais m'a été inspiré par un commentaire de Neith sur le chapitre précédent.

J'annonce également un petit ralentissement du rythme de publication. En effet, comme je l'avais déjà expliqué, cette fiction est déjà presque finie sur HpF mais les textes publiés sur sont des textes corrigés tant du point de vue de l'orthographe que de la cohérence de l'intrigue. Ce qui fait qu'il est necessaire que je trouve le temps de discuter avec ma merveilleuse bêta afin de pouvoir être sûre que toutes les corrections sont justes.

La deuxième raison pour laquelle je vais devoir ralentir le rythme est que je me suis foulée la cheville hier. Et comme je vis seule et que je dois quand même aller faire les courses, aller à la poste, sortir les poubelles... je mets beaucoup plus de temps à tout faire (surtout que j'ai eu la mauvaise idée d'habiter au troisième étage d'un immeuble sans ascenseur avec des escalier bien raides...) et j'ai donc moins de temps pour écrire (et heureusement que je peux travailler de chez moi parce que sinon je pourrais plus écrire du tout).

Bref, tout ça pour dire que la semaine à venir risque d'être un peu...longue.

Pour le reste, je remercie ceux qui ont décidé de me suivre de m'ajouter en favoris ou de me laisser un commentaire.

Résumé : **Dumbledore a fait de drôle de choses avant sa mort. Des choses comme faire effacer sans raison apparente la mémoire de Drago Malefoy, d'Hermione Granger et de Tidmedel Loevoro. Les mangemorts l'ont appris grâce à un ****_malencontreux hasard _****et pour résoudre les mystères de feu-Dumbledore, l'Ordre des Ténèbres n'a à sa disposition que 3 noms, une date et un coffret mystérieux. Le coffret à fini par s'ouvrir en révélant 9 objets et une énigme un peu tordue.**

__

**Chapitre 4 : Doudou de nuit**

_1er Septembre_

Drago Malefoy sortit en titubant du salon, les effets secondaires des doloris l'empêchant d'avancer en ligne droite.

Si son Maître avait été ravi d'apprendre que le coffret avait été ouvert - d'après Loevoro du moins -, il avait été beaucoup moins heureux de découvrir son contenu.

Et, après presque un mois à chercher inutilement ce que pouvait bien signifier les breloques sorties de la boite, force était de constater que personne n'était parvenu à trouver ne serait-ce que le début d'une explication.

Fort heureusement, Loevoro avait fait remarquer que si le coffret était conçu pour passer outre la vigilance de Dumbledore, il était normal que son "décryptage" prenne un peu de temps.

Suite à la prise de position de Loevoro, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était immédiatement calmé et avait réfléchi pendant quelques minutes avant de donner le Doudou à Drago en i_s'excusant de lui avoir pris une chose qui devait lui tenir tant à cœur. _/i

Drago pouvait presque encore entendre les rires moqueurs des mangemorts résonner à ses oreilles...et pourtant, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais - ou alors sous la torture - il aimait sentir le doudou dans sa main. Il se sentait alors moins seul, comme accompagné. C'était ridicule, bien sûr, mais il aimait cette chose informe qu'il avait décidé de prénommer - d'après la boite - : Loutre.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, Drago jeta rapidement un sort de protection sur la porte pour empêcher quiconque - autre qu'un Malefoy - d'entrer, puis un i_assurdiato./_i

Non pas qu'il soit devenu paranoïaque mais l'idée qu'une certaine mangemorte puisse se faufiler dans sa chambre pour regarder littéralement par-dessus son épaule le mettait mal à l'aise.  
Cela lui donnait envie de frapper la i_certaine mangemorte_/i également mais s'attirer les foudres d'une personne qui semblait avoir l'estime du maître ne lui paraissait pas conseillé en ces temps de disgrâce.

Se retournant, le jeune Malefoy regarda la pendule.

Il était tard.

A cette heure, il devrait être dans la grande salle pour le premier banquet de l'année.

Mais il n'y aurait plus de banquet pour lui.

Il n'y en aurait plus pour Potter et compagnie non plus, songea-t-il également. Mais même cette douce pensée ne parvint pas à l'égayer.

Potter ne rentrerait pas à Poudlard : Cela avait agacé le maître.

Même si personne ne s'attendait vraiment à les voir tenter de retourner à l'école de sorcellerie, il avait tout de même espéré pouvoir prendre Potter et/ou Granger le jour de la rentrée. Il aurait bien aimé prendre Weasley aussi mais ce dernier était visiblement coincé chez lui à cause d'une maladie grave et – surtout - contagieuse.

D'après les informateurs, il semblerait que ceux-ci se soient réfugiés dans l'ancienne maison des Blacks, que Potter avait hérité de son parrain. Leur capture n'était pas pour aujourd'hui.

Epuisé, Drago se lava rapidement avant de se coucher, sans même s'apercevoir qu'il avait, par réflexe, pris avec lui le doudou qu'il gardait à présent serré sur sa poitrine.

La nuit de Drago fut agitée : il ne cessait de se débattre, criant et pleurant.

Une nuit semblable à beaucoup d'autre, en somme.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une de ses larmes, traitresse, glisse sur la poupée qu'il n'avait pas lâchée durant son combat contre les monstres nocturnes.

A l'instant même où les larmes de Drago effleurèrent le tissu, celui-ci devint translucide et une silhouette fantomatique s'échappa du doudou.

Un chat lumineux se hissa sur le corps du jeune homme, illuminant la pièce de sa lumière argentée.

Le patronus s'approcha du visage de Drago et s'allongea sur le torse du jeune homme. Il resta ainsi, inondant la pièce de son apaisante lumière, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur une femme blonde à la mine fatiguée.

Narcissa Malefoy se glissa furtivement dans la chambre de son fils. Elle savait depuis quelques temps que son enfant avait le sommeil agité et voulait sans doute vérifier qu'il allait bien.

Elle soupira, songeant à ce que dirait Lucius s'il la voyait faire, avant de se figer. Quelque chose n'allait pas. La lumière d'argent qui baignait la pièce n'aurait pas dû exister et pourtant… Narcissa se sentait étrangement bien, comme...apaisée.

Une onde de chaleur se propagea en elle à l'instant même où le patronus tourna sa tête vers elle. Celui-ci se mit à ronronner, augmentant la sensation de bien-être qui pénétrait les occupants de la pièce.

... ronronner ?

Narcissa Malefoy eu un bref mouvement de recul : les patronus ne ronronnaient pas ! …à moins qu'on ne lui ait donné comme message à transmettre un ronronnement.

Le sortilège devait être plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord.

Finalement, Narcissa finit par s'endormir sur le canapé qui se trouvait dans la chambre de son fils.

Au petit matin, alors que les deux Malefoy dormaient paisiblement, le petit chat d'argent se glissa à nouveau dans le doudou, laissant la lumière d'or du soleil remplacer la lumière d'argent qui avait enluminé la nuit des deux humains.

Et lorsque Drago s'éveilla, surprit de voir des larmes sur le matelas, des oreillers projetés dans la pièce et la poupée-chiffon dans ses bras, il ne remarqua pas sa mère cachée par le dossier du canapé.

iApaisé sans qu'il puisse dire pourquoi, il cacha sa précieuse « Loutre » sous son oreiller en priant pour que personne n'apprenne qu'il avait réellement dormi avec son doudou/i.


	6. Chapter 5 : Départ

**Disclamer** : Tout est à JKRowling, sauf l'histoire, Bilbe Quot et Tidmedle Loevoro. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour l'écriture de ce texte, seulement des review (quand les lecteurs y pensent... )

Un petit chapitre de transition qui aurait pu être couplé avec le suivant (et qui le sera peut-être). Seulement et comme je l'ai expliqué, je ne poste sur que les chapitres corrigés et retravaillés : or le chapitre suivant nécessite beaucoup de corrections (donc c'est un peu plus long).

En espérant que vous aimerez.

Résumé : Il s'est passé quelque chose avant la mort de Dumbledore. Quelque chose de grave sans doute puisque le vieux directeur a fait effacer la mémoire de tous ceux qui y ont assisté. Pour reconstituer les évènements, les mangemorts ne disposent que de 3 noms, d'un coffret et d'une date : Malefoy, Loevoro, Granger sont toujours amnésiques et personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé le 27 février mais le coffret s'est ouvert et à révélé 9 objets et une nouvelle énigme. Parmi ces objets, un doudou semble contenir un patronus.

L'énigme est :

_« Pour découvrir la suite, il faudra raisonner_

_Car ta solution est dans cet énoncé :_

_Pour aller à la fin, tu dois être au début._

_Pour créer, tu détruis et pour vivre, tu tues._

_Si tu veux attacher, il faudra diviser._

_Aujourd'hui ton souvenir n'est plus dans ta mémoire._

_Le passé, tu le cherches dans la réalité._

_Trouver le nom de cette fausse échappatoire_

_T'apporteras la vérité."_

_2702_

**Chapitre 5 : Départ**

Le maître était en colère.

Quoique les mots : « sous la proie d'une fureur des plus noires » auraient été plus exacts.

Et même s'il était assez rare de Le voir autrement que de mauvaise humeur - celle-ci allant du simple agacement à la colère immense -, il fallait bien admettre que cette fois-ci était pire que les autres.

Drago et Narcissa, prudemment réfugiés dans une bibliothèque assez éloignée du lieu où le Seigneur des Ténèbres torturait les malheureux mangemorts chargés de lui rapporter la mauvaise nouvelle du jour, tentaient de deviner ce qui avait pu se produire.

En effet, quelques heures plus tôt, Lucius Malefoy avait surgi devant eux complétement paniqué pour leur ordonner de rester dans la bibliothèque et de ne _surtout pas_en sortir avant que le maître ne se soit calmé ou qu'Il ne les ait fait appeler.

Finalement, ce ne fut qu'une demi-heure plus tard qu'ils arrêtèrent leurs activités respectives en entendant la poignée de la porte se tourner.

Lucius entra.

Il était épuisé et s'effondra littéralement dans un des fauteuils de la pièce

Immédiatement, Narcissa se porta à son chevet tandis que son fils se contentait de le soutenir d'un regard triste.

« -Tu t'en vas. », finit par articuler Lucius en regardant Drago dans les yeux.

Lucius semblait éteint, comme si quelque chose était mort en lui.

Narcissa recula soudainement, se yeux allant de Lucius à Drago, de Drago à Lucius, refusant de comprendre ce que pouvait impliquer les mots qui s'échappaient des lèvres de son époux.

Elle finit néanmoins par poser les questions qu'elle et son fils imaginaient silencieusement.

« -Comment ça, il s'en va ? Pourquoi ? Où ? Et nous ? Enfin Lucius, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? C'est...c'est une décision du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent encore lui faire ? N'avons-nous pas assez souffert ? Lucius, ex...

-Doucement Cissy, calme-toi. », coupa Lucius en attrapant les bras de sa femme. « Drago s'en va sur l'ordre du maître et avec miss Loevoro. Apparemment, il y a eu des fuites. L'ordre sait pour le contrat de Dumbledore et il s'y intéresse. Nous...n'aurons pas le droit de savoir où lui et miss Loevoro seront emmenés. C'est pour sa... sécurité. »

Doucement, Lucius caressait les bras de sa femme, l'apaisant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Puis, après s'être assuré que Narcissa avait plus ou moins repris ses esprits, il se tourna vers son fils.

« - Tu dois faire tes bagages Drago. Prends tout ce qu'il te faut et emmènes le coffret. Tu ...tu pars dans un peu moins d'une heure. », termina Lucius Malefoy en essayant - sans succès - de raffermir sa voix.

« -Non. »

Ce fut le seul mot qu'articula Narcissa avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de son mari en sanglotant, toute fierté oubliée.

Elle répétait inlassablement "non", Lucius" et "dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai..." les yeux baignés de larmes, le visage tourné vers celui qui lui venait de lui annoncer qu'on allait emmener son unique enfant sans qu'elle puisse savoir si elle le reverrait un jour.

« -Je vais préparer mes affaires. », annonça Drago d'une voix ferme, lançant à son père un regard entendu.

Il s'éloigna le dos droit, le visage digne et fier, pendant que son père, toujours dans le fauteuil, tentait maladroitement de consoler et de raisonner sa femme.

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir passé la porte de sa chambre que le masque de Drago se brisa.

Sans même comprendre pourquoi, il glissa sa main sous l'oreiller et en tira le doudou.

Il le regarda pendant quelques instants, lui trouvant une ressemblance - inexistante – avec le fantôme de Mimi Geignarde qui l'avait aidé - à sa façon - en sixième année.

Comme dans un rêve, Drago se pencha légèrement sur le doudou et murmura doucement :

« -On s'en va, Loutre. Si tu as une solution cachée en toi pour nous aider, c'est maintenant qu'il faut la donner...s'il te plaît ? »

Drago s'arrêta brusquement en se rendant compte qu'il était en train de parler à un bout de chiffon cousu en forme de poupée.

Puis, comme si ça n'avait aucune importance, comme s'il avait réellement tenu un être vivant dans sa main, il lui sourit.

Une douce chaleur s'insinua dans son corps. C'était étrange : comme si le doudou, ayant senti le désespoir du jeune homme, avait tenté de lui remonter le moral par son sourire de tissu.

« -Elle est fascinante, n'est-ce pas ? »

...dit Loevoro.

Cachant prestement le doudou dans son dos, Drago releva brusquement la tête...et manqua de faire une crise cardiaque.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait Loevoro, Dolohov, MacNair, Yaxley et...le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Drago se retrouva subitement partagé entre sa colère contre Loevoro - qui avait selon toute vraisemblance un don pour les entrées fracassantes -, sa surprise de voir Dolohov, MacNair et Yaxlet - qui auraient dû être en mission - et sa peur du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Après une demi-seconde de réflexion, Drago choisit courageusement d'oublier Loevoro, Dolohov, MacNair et Yaxley pour se concentrer sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« -M...Maître. », parvint-il à articuler.

« -Drago. », lui répondit celui-ci. « Es-tu prêt ? Votre portoloin vous attend. Vous partirez dès que tu auras fini d'admirer ta peluche si, bien entendu, tu y consens. »

Drago pâlit devant l'insinuation du Lord avant de se reprendre et de murmurer :

« -Je...je serais prêt d'ici une dizaine de minutes, il faut juste que je... »

Mais Drago n'acheva pas sa phrase. Derrière le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Loevoro lui pointait du doigt une malle ouverte où il pouvait voir toute ses affaires parfaitement rangées.

Surpris, il jeta un regard interrogatif à la femme avant de décider de lui faire confiance. Après tout, il valait mieux risquer de manquer de sous-vêtements que de fatiguer le maître par sa lenteur.

« -Il faut juste que tu...? », reprit le Seigneur des Ténèbres en tournant légèrement la tête pour observer Loevoro.

La femme adressa un sourire innocent au Seigneur des Ténèbres et – comme lorsqu'il l'avait croisé quelques jours plutôt – Drago nota qu'il y avait quelque chose d'un peu étrange dans son sourire. Une chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir.

Le Lord sembla agacé quelques instants puis la lassitude vint rapidement remplacer la colère sur Son visage et Il choisit de se reconcentrer sur Drago.

Ce dernier, surpris par l'attitude du Maître, l'observait avec étonnement tandis que les trois autres spectateurs regardaient droit devant eux, les yeux portés au loin.

Un peu perdu devant l'étrangeté de la scène, Drago finit par se rappeler que le Seigneur des Ténèbres attendait sa réponse et déclarer d'une voix hésitante.

« -Il faut juste que je ferme ma valise.

-Et tu as besoin de dix minutes pour fermer une malle ? », ironisa le Seigneur des Ténèbres en désignant, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, la malle ouverte et totalement prête. « Mon pauvre Drago…tu sais que si tu as besoin de ces dix minutes pour câliner ta peluche, tu peux nous le dire clairement, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inventer des excuses : nous savons tous à quel point il peut-être important pour les petits garçons de se confier à leurs doudous… »

Quelques rires peu discrets accueillirent cette remarque.

« -Je...Je... », s'empourpra Drago. « Je suis prêt. Nous pouvons y aller.

-Bien : Yaxley !

-Oui, Maître.

-Le portoloin.

-Le voici. »

Le seigneur des Ténèbres s'empara de l'écharpe que lui tendait son serviteur et la proposa à Loevoro.

Cette dernière ferma promptement la malle de Drago, la saisit et attrapa l'écharpe avant de s'avancer vers l'adolescent.

Regrettant soudain de ne pas avoir dit au revoir à ses parents, Drago ferma les yeux en posant sa main sur le portoloin.

L'étoffe s'illumina et Dragi se sentit brusquement tiré par le nombril.

L'atterrissage fut brutal et Drago s'épousseta légèrement en attendant que Loevoro - qui avait réussi à s'étaler par terre - daigne se relever.

Lorsque ce fut fait, il s'intéressa au lieu où ils se trouvaient.

Devant eux, un haut mur s'élevait.

Encastrées dans les pierres, on pouvait distinguer sept serrures mais pas la moindre porte.

De chaque côté des deux intrus, une multitude grands arbres laissaient supposer qu'ils se trouvaient sur un sentier de forêt.

Loevoro s'approcha du mur et sortit de sous sa cape un trousseau de clefs.

Elle avait à peine commencé à les enfoncer dans les serrures que Drago s'écria :

« -Hé ! Mais ce sont les clefs du...

-...coffret. En effet. Et si mes suppositions sont exactes, alors nous allons pouvoir passer les prochaines semaines à chercher la solution de notre mystère ici. », lui annonça tranquillement Loevoro.

« -Alors le Manoir G.G c'est… ? », questionna Drago en serrant machinalement le doudou dans sa main.

« -Le Manoir G.G. est la première demeure de Gellert Grindelwald. Ce qui est d'ailleurs une raison d'inquiétude supplémentaire pour nous : un mystère qui regroupe Dumbledore et Grindelwald a de quoi inquiéter n'importe qui…et c'est à nous de découvrir la vérité ! », ajouta Loevoro avec un grand sourire.

« -Grindelwald ! », siffla Drago. « Le 27 février concerne Grindelwald ? Mais…n'est-il pas supposé être enfermé à Nurmengard ?

-Et alors ? Dumbledore est bien mort, ça n'empêche pas ses pièges de continuer à nous gêner…», répondit Loevoro en actionnant les clefs. « Et laisses-moi te dire une chose, Drago : les grands Hommes sont comme des parasites : on a beau les chasser autant de fois qu'on veut, soit ils s'arrangent pour revenir, soit on en a pour des années à réparer tous les dégâts qu'ils ont causés. Et sincèrement, pour avoir rencontré Dumbledore _et_ Grindelwald personnellement, je peux te dire que j'ai connu des _cafards_moins opiniâtres.

Pour la seconde fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, Drago détailla Tidmedle Loevoro. Apprendre qu'elle connaissait - ou avait connu - Dumbledore, Grindelwald et le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui donnait, à ses yeux, une autre dimension.

Et puis, Loevoro venait de comparer Dumbledore à un parasite et cela la rachetait légèrement aux yeux de Drago : après le mauvais tour que lui avait joué le vieux sorcier avant de mourir, Drago ne pouvait qu'approuver toute personne pouvant dire du mal de lui.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur ses réflexions que le mur disparut pour laisser la place à un petit chemin de cailloux blancs.

Poussant un soupir, il s'avança sur le sentier, espérant qu'ils viendraient rapidement à bout de ce mystère.

_Et, comme pour l'approuver, une légère onde de chaleur traversa le doudou._


End file.
